Surprises on the job
by LittleMissBensonBaby
Summary: Detective Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson get called out on a case at the end of the day but what happens when the case hit to close to home for one detective and possible the other? Completely EO! Rating may go upp later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys I'm writing again! I'm sorry if it isn't very well written. I haven't been writing in a while. This was just a random idea I came upp with so let me know what you think! Should i keep writing? R&R**

**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters from the show!  
**

It was almost the end of the working day, everyone thought they would actually be able to go home on time tonight. But 10 minutes before 6 they all knew that wasn't happening.

"Benson, Stabler we caught a case, Central park." Captain called and retreated back into his office. Benson and Stabler grabbed there coats and headed out. Later arriving at the scene, Benson and Stabler walked up to where Melinda was covering up a body.

"What do we got?" Stabler asked as they approached Melinda.

"Rape. Murder, suicide. Looks like our deceased male raped this one then killed her with a single bullet shot to the head. Then shot himself stumbling backwards and falling over there," the ME said pointing to where another body lay on the ground. "He bled out, he was gone within 4 or 5 minutes."

"Any id?" Olivia asked Melinda standing up.

"Drivers license says she is Jackie Bieber. Our male is Thomas Bieber, Husband and wife maybe?" Melinda said and handed Olivia both drivers license. "I'll call you if we getting anything else." Melinda said as they walked away headed to the victims' house.

Arriving at their destination both Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler walk up to the house. Elliot knocked on the door, with the possibility that some one else lives in the house. A young woman opened the door she looked to be in her early twenties. She also seemed confused.

"umm Hi," she smiles. "Who are you?" She politely asked

"I'm detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler does Jackie and Thomas Bieber live here?" Olivia Benson asked the woman standing in the doorway.

"Hi I'm Samantha Bristol. I'm the Bieber's babysitter can I help you?" The female asked the detectives

"Ya we found the Bieber's bodies in Central Park just a few hours ago." Detective Stabler explained. Samantha gasped.

"Oh my God. Do…Do you know how it happened?" She asked looking shocked.

"We're not able to tell you really, but we can say it looks like Mr. Bieber killed Mrs. Bieber then himself." Olivia explained to the babysitter and she nodded, like she expected it.

"You don't look surprised do you know why he might do that?" Elliot asked the young woman.

"Thomas accused Jackie of cheating on him, but we all know it wasn't true. Thomas drinks a lot and when he gets drunk he comes home and goes crazy. He's hit her before." Samantha explained. The group of adults then heard a baby cry. Samantha started walking towards the back of the house and the detectives followed.

"This is the Bieber's daughter. Aurorah. The Bieber's adopted her as a newborn. She's 6 months old now. I'm a full time nanny for them." She explained. Olivia suddenly looked like she was about to cry. And she excused her self

"I need to get out of her, Elliot you can finish here." She suddenly said and quickly ran out of the house. Outside she looked as though she was going to sob. Elliot walked outside about 10 minutes later and saw his partners state.  
"Olivia are you ok?" Elliot asked looking concerned.

"I don't know." She said distantly. "I need to go back in there. Give me 20 minutes" She told her partner and Elliot nodded getting into the car. Olivia knocked on the front door of the brownstone again. Samantha opened the front door.  
"Detective?" She asked confused.

"Samantha… Can… Can I come in?" Olivia asked getting ready to talk to this babysitter.

"Sure what is this about?" The young woman asked.

"I… I… This is going to sound really odd and unexpected but, can I see Aurorah again?" Olivia asked the woman.

"Ah sure." She replied as she walked into the nursery with Olivia.

Olivia walked over to the crib where the baby was laying and she started to cry.

"Olivia?" Samantha asked.

"I'm sorry. Can… Can I pick her up?" Olivia asked continuing to cry. And she nodded Olivia picked up the baby and held onto her.

"Detective?" The babysitter asked.  
"I'm sorry I probably seem like a nutcase. See… I knew I recognized the Bieber's when I saw there drivers license. They adopted Aurorah from me. I chose them. I… I didn't want the man who was her father to find out so I left and came back after. The Bieber's let me name her. I never though I would see her again. I … I cant believe it's really her. I'm sorry I don't mean to come in here and look like a weirdo" Olivia apologized.

"No it's ok." Samantha said shaking her head. Olivia smiled.

"I should go. My partner is waiting for me. " Olivia told Sam.

"He's the father isn't he?" Samantha asked as she looked at Olivia. Olivia gulped and nodded.

"You might not want to but why don't you tell him now? I'll have him come in here. If you don't do it sooner it will just hurt him more." Samantha explained and Olivia nodded. Sam walked out to the car outside the house and knocked on the window Elliot opened the door and stepped out.

"Detective can you come inside please?" Sam asked and Elliot looked at her.  
"Is Olivia ok?" He asked  
"Oh Olivia's fine she just needs to talk to you." Samantha explained and led him into the nursery then left closing the door. Elliot looked confused. He was standing in the nursery, infront of him was his partner Olivia Benson holding a baby, Elliot could see the silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Liv?" Elliot asked cautiously

"Hmm? Ohh ya umm" Elliot could tell she was struggling with her words.

"What's doing on Olivia?" he asked her confused. He was in a victims house with this partner and the victims baby. His partner was crying and holding the baby… Ya something was going on and he had no idea what it was,

"El, this is your daughter Aurorah" Olivia started nodding and smiling. "Aurorah Grace." She finished and Elliot was shocked, he wasn't sure what to say.  
"Daughter?" He spit out. Olivia nodded and laughed lightly.

"So this is funny?" Elliot spat unable to control himself.

"No El I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh." Olivia stifled her next laugh.

"I know you didn't mean it Olivia it's ok I'm just shocked." He confessed.

"I know. Elliot I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to hurt you." She sniffled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! LOL. Okay and I'm sure my weird twisted writing might annoy some people. I'm sorry but I can't help it I just automatically ad an extra P to upp and I always add two question marks after a question. If they bother people to much just let me know and I will be sure to change it in the next chapter. r&r please!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own any characters from the show!**

**

* * *

**

That night found Olivia sitting on her couch with a bottle of vodka sitting on her coffee table in front of her. It was still full but was opened. She was sitting there staring at itthinking about the events that took place earlier that day.

_"You much be kidding." Elliot shook his head not admitting to the baby in Olivia's arms being his._

_"Elliot look at her. She might look like me but really look at her. She has you're lips Elliot and your nose." Olivia explained and Elliot just shook his head and walked out mumbling _

_"You're fucking insane Olivia." _

Olivia felt tears well upp and threaten to fall as that scene kept being repeated in her mind. Elliot denied their daughter and then walked out on them. Olivia was happy that she had ended upp getting temporary custody of her baby until she could file for permanent custody. He daughter, Aurorah Grace Benson-Stabler was asleep in the other room. In a port-a-crib that Olivia had to rush out and get so the infant had a place to sleep safely.

Olivia didn't necessarily want to drink with her daughter around but she was at her breaking point and the only one she wanted, didn't want her. "This is fucking ridiculous." Olivia muttered and took the bottle and took a big gulp of it then sat back on the couch holding it.

By the time Olivia heard a knock on her front door she was sloshed with the nearly the whole bottle gone just a little sitting at the bottom. She got upp clumsily and stumbled over to the door and looked through the peep hole only to see the last person she would have thought it was. She threw open the door onlyto have to steady herself against it.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked angrily and Elliot Stabler was about to reply when he looked upp and saw her state of drunkenness and sighed letting himself in closing and locking the door behind him.

"God Olivia. You're hammered." He shook his head and helped her over to the couch and took the bottle and threw it away before pouring the rest of its contents down the kitchen sink.

"I'm just buzzed." She defended herself and he shook his head

"Don't argue with me Olivia." He warned and she laughed at him

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled at him and he clenched his fists, anger rising.

"I'll tell you what to do and you will listen before you screw upp our daughter!" He seethed and her head shot upp to glare at him.

"I thought she wasn't yours!" He bit back and he sighed.

"I did the math Olivia. I'm sorry." He apologized and she laughed harshly

"You better be" He slurred and he handed her a cup of coffee and she looked at him confused

"No more alcohol. You need to sober upp." He explained and she looked at him angrily

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled and he got angry

"I will tell you what to do as long as you have our daughter! Do you want to turn out like your mother?" He barked angrily, "Look at yourself Olivia! You are fucking drunk! With your 6 month old daughter is in the other room sleeping! Why the hell were you drinking?" He asked pissed off and she looked upp over at a mirror across the room. All she saw was her drunken mother, not her and it scared her shitless she broke down sobbing and Elliot rushed over to her instantly wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. His anger fading.

"Shh Liv. It's okay." He assured her and she shook her head.

"I've become my mother!" She sobbed and he kissed the top of her head.

"You haven't Olivia. You made one mistake. And you can correct this mistake by never doing it again." He informed her and rubbed her back in soothing circles. She nodded and leaned her weight into him resting her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He cried into him shirt and he nodded

"I know you are Livvy. It's okay. He crooned and she pulled away so she could look upp at him.

"I love you El." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear and he smiled and pulled her into a kiss not caring if she was under the influence or not and kissed her deep and passionately before pulling away for air and a smile crept upp on his face.

"I love you too Liv."

* * *

AN: If you have any ideas or suggestions twitter me! LittleMissBensonBaby Anything you wanna see happen in particular? Tweet me and I will work it in! I'm open to new ideas! I love to please my readers! XD


End file.
